Always
by Spitfire F.22
Summary: When Starfire thinks she has ruined the 'celebration of the day of Robin's birth', is there anything he can do to comfort her? Of course! RobXStar, a little BBXRaven. Over rated, just to be safe.


**This is my first Fan Fic. Please be kind. Pure Starfire Robin Fluffiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song at the end. I'm not sure who does, but it's not me.**

"What must he think of me?" wondered a tearful Starfire, as she lay on her bed. "Truly, I have ruined the celebration of Robin's birth. I must be a terrible friend. He may never forgive me. If only I had flown, rather than walked, to him…"

_Flashback_

Starfire had spent all day preparing decorations for the party that afternoon. Raven was sitting on the couch, reading as usual.

"Friend, would you join me in the placement of mulit-colored paper and helium filled latex sacks ?" asked the Tamerainian.

To this Raven responded, "I'm already helping you with the cake. Get Beast Boy or Cy to help you."

"BOO-YAH!" "That's my third win in a row. How do you like me now, grass stain?" an exuberant Cyborg shouted to Beast Boy.

"Just hit the reset button already." the changeling grumbled.

"Friends, join me in the hanging of festive decorations for the day of Robin's birth!" Starfire called.

"In a minute." the two boys shouted back.

LATER…

Starfire stumbled out of the kitchen, completely exhausted. Raven had helped with the Strawberry Shortcake (a/n- yum!), but in more of an advisory role, making sure Star didn't use and mustered, let alone the dreaded zorka berries, then providing any actually assistance.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were still at it on the Gamestation, and Starfire had done the decorating herself.

"At last! " she exclaimed, summoning the end of her considerable exuberance, "All is ready! Cyborg, summon Robin."

Up to this point , Robin had agreed to remain in his room, only slightly resenting that he hadn't seen Starfire all day. "Oh well, I'm sure it'll be worth the wait." he had told himself.

When he arrived in the main room, he was in shock. Brightly colored streamers filled the room, and presents covered the coffee table. From the ceiling hung a sign:

HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY, BOY WONDER!

Robin smiled to himself. Everyone called him that, but only Starfire said it without making fun of him.

"I wonder if she knows that?", he thought to himself with a smile.

When it was time to bring out the cake, Starfire brought it out with the candles lit. "I made it myself!" she beamed.

"Don't worry, I made sure she followed the recipe." Raven telepathically told Robin.

Just as the Tamerainian princess reached Robin with the cake, she tripped over a Gamestaton controller left on the ground by one of the boys. The cake flew from her hands, and landed on Robin's head. The three other Titan couldn't help themselves, and practically (in Beast Boy's case, literally) fell to the floor laughing. Even the usually emotionless Raven let out a giggle, which caused at lest two ballons to pop.

"What have I done!" cried Starfire, looking in horror at her normally neat leader covered in strawberries and whipped cream. She ran to her room distraught.

_End Flashback_

If looks could kill, the three laughing Titians realized they would have just earned themselves a one way ticket to the Jump City morgue, when they saw the red face of their leader.

"What have you done? She left crying." Robin said to his cowering comrades. Even Raven was unnerved as Robins eyes seemed to glow white with anger.

"Um, uh, well,…" "Star had to decorate the room herself." "We didn't really help her."

"And then you had the nerve to laugh when she tripped over one of _your_ game controllers?"

"Um…."

"I've got to see what I can do for her. You clean up around here." Robin said as he turned down the hall.

As he walked, an idea came to him. "If this doesn't help, nothing will." "Today might not be so bad after all."

"Starfire? Please, open the door"

"Go away. I do not wish to cause you further displeasure on the anniversary of your birth."

"Star, the only thing causing me displeasure now is that I can't see you."

The door opened, and Robin saw Starfire, her usually sparkling eyes already red from crying.

"Come with me. I have something I want to tell you." the boy wonder told her.

He led her to the library, a room not often used by anyone but Raven, unless Robin was trying to explain something to Starfire.

"Do you wish to show me something in one of these book?" a puzzled Starfire asked.

"No" smiled Robin as he sat at a little used piano someone who was concerned with the Titan's cultural development had donated.

"I would like to sing to you, and I want you to know I mean every word."

She sat next to him on the narrow bench as he began.

_Everything went wrong,  
And the whole day long  
I'd feel so blue.  
For the longest while  
I'd forget to smile,  
Then I met you.  
Now that my blue days have passed,  
Now that I've found you at last - _

I'll be loving you always  
With a love that's true always.  
When the things you've planned  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand always.

Always.

Days may not be fair always,  
That's when I'll be there always.  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But always.

As Robin finished the song, he saw that the shine had returned to Starfire's eyes. In fact, it had never seemed brighter.

"Do you really love me?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

"More than anyone else in the world. In fact, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

The two heroes leaned into a kiss. They were filled with delight, and wished that the moment would last forever. When they finally broke for air, Starfire asked, "Should we tell the others?"

At that moment, the three other Titans, having finished cleaning the room, were watching the video feed from the library security camera. Beast Boy's moth was hanging open. "I wonder what would happen if I sang to Raven."

Cyborg was grinning. " It's about time!"

And Raven had just a hint of a smile on her lips. "I wonder what Beast Boy's thinking."

"You know, Star,.."

"Yes Robin?"

"This has got to be my best birthday ever."

With that, the beautiful alien kissed him again.

Down the hall, the three other Titians desperately tried to keep their laughter at a low howl.

**Please Review! Thank You SO much! Constructive flames will be appreciated, and I'm to lazy to do anything about flames that aren't. Wow, I never knew I had so much fluff in me. Scary. I had the idea that this song, by Irving Berlin, would be perfect for a story about Robin cheering Starfire up.**


End file.
